Stranger From the Past
by Miranda Shadowind
Summary: The Pastmaster tries to make trouble for the SWAT Kats in the present, but a strange sorceress she-kat follows him through the vortex. Who is she, and what does she want?


Stranger From the Past  
Miranda Shadowind  
  
T-Bone lazily gazed outside of the Turbokat's cockpit. All seemed in order below in MegaKat City. Katizens were going about their business; Mayor Manx was golfing at MegaKat Springs; and Tom Stroyer was STILL being chased around the mall parking lot by the hoodless car kat.  
  
T-Bone cracked up at the latter. "He'll be doin' that for the rest of his 9 lives all the way to hell, eh Razor?"  
  
Razor laughed and nodded. "Seriously...*yawn* It's quiet around here...too quiet.."  
  
"I know...What the?!" T-Bone cried as the Pastmaster zoomed by on a dragon, firing at something behind him and oblivious to the jet.  
  
Close behind was a brown-haired she-kat with light tan fur in her early 20s. She was wearing a purple dress and a dark blue cloak, and stood/rode on a broom like one would a skateboard. The two fired magic blasts at each other as they went past.  
  
"The Pastmaster! I knew this quiet was too good to be true! What's he up to this time?!"  
  
"I dunno buddy, but it looks like he's got his own problems to deal with right now!"  
  
"Affirmative, it looks like he picked up another enemy back in the Dark Ages! Good looking one too!"  
  
Several more magic shots flew back and forth between the two adversaries. One of them knocked the she-kat off her broom, but she quickly grabbed/held onto it with both paws. She looked down. "Oh boy.."  
  
"Krud we gotta do something!" Razor quickly fired an octopus missile at the unsuspecting Pastmaster, thus shoving him off his ride.  
  
"Infernal SWAT Kats!" He crashlanded in the nearby park lake, but not before sending two more magic blasts from his watch. One barely missed the Turbokat, while the other fried the broom to a crisp.  
  
"AAAAIIIIEEE!!!" the she-kat screamed, flapping her arms as she fell. She braced herself for impact, but heard a *CLANK!* as she landed on something hard, metallic, and black.  
  
She looked up and saw T-Bone and Razor in the cockpit. She was on the Turbokat's wing, they'd saved her! The legendary SWAT Kats she'd heard so much about had saved her!  
  
"Need a lift?" asked T-Bone, smiling.  
  
She grinned and gave a thumbs up as T-Bone landed the jet. She hopped off and landed just as the canopy opened. "Thanks a lot guys..." She thought for a minute. "Sirs T-Bone and Razor, I presume?"  
  
They got out of the Turbokat, blinking. "You know us?" asked T-Bone.  
  
"No, but I've heard a lot about you two from hanging around Megalith City in my spare time and Gnome Boy's rantings," she replied, motioning toward the lake with that last comment. All three snickered.  
  
"You've fought him before?" Razor questioned.  
  
"Are you kidding?! He's been tormenting my family for over 300 years!" She groaned and shook her head.  
  
"Yikes, 300 years? Then you're..?"  
  
"Immortal? Yeah. Eternally young too. It's a family trait, or so I was told..."  
  
Razor slowly nodded. "What's you're name?"  
  
"Bladea Endora Dragnalia, and pretty much the last member of the family for that matter...both my parents are dead thanks to Gnome Boy.."  
  
"We're sorry to hear that Miss Dragnalia..nice to meet you though.." said T-Bone sympathetically. He put an arm around Bladea's shoulder.  
  
"Please, call me Bladea. Nice to finally meet you guys too...Aww krap! Doesn't he ever quit?!"  
  
All three turned to see the Pastmaster being pulled out of the lake by his dragon from earlier. The SWAT Kats aimed their glovatrixes, but the Pastmaster only laughed.  
  
"I'll deal with you blasted SWAT Kats another time! YOU, Miss Dragnalia are a different matter!" He kicked the dragon in the side, and it breathed fire at the trio, who quickly dived out of the way. "I should've known it was you, faking an apprenticeship under me all those years!  
  
"No duh! All the more better to destroy you with your own magic, Gnome Boy!" She unsheathed an old sword from behind her back and fired some blasts with it, while the SWAT Kats launched various missiles at the Pastmaster.  
  
Within minutes, he was halfway back to the vortex in the sky. "You'll regret this, all 3 of yoouuuu!!!!" he yelled, and was sucked in.  
  
"You going back after him?" T-Bone asked Bladea.  
  
"Nah, as long as he's out of my fur for a while I might as well stay. Besides, I got nothin' left back there but sad memories..." She replied, shaking her head. The other two nodded, then looked up as Enforcer choppers moved in.  
  
"Here comes Feral, let's get back to the hangar. You can stay with us if you want," said T-Bone.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
The trio got into the jet and buckled up, Bladea sitting next to Razor. She pondered something for a minute. Then they took off, leaving a cursing Commander Feral in the dust.  
  
"Say, I can tell that you guys probably don't always wear those masks. Who are you, really?"  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" asked Razor.  
  
"Of course, do tell!"  
  
"Well, I'm Jake Clawson, and T-Bone here's Chance Furlong. We used to be Enforcers...you know, lawkeeper guys. But then Feral literally knocked us out of the sky and into Enforcer Headquarters while we were chasing Dark Kat. Whatta glory hog!"  
  
"Seriously. Then old Prune Face had the nerve to throw us off the force and stick us with a humungo bill!" T-Bone continued. By that time, they were over the Salvage Yard. "Now we gotta work it off here, but it ain't too bad."  
  
"Yeah, believe or not we built the Turbokat here from junk! Now we bust the villains OUR way!"  
  
"Cool! I like your style guys, mind if I join you?"  
  
"Sure! Any enemy of the Pastmaster is a friend of ours! You'll need a codename though."  
  
"Sounds good to me!"  
  
"We'll discuss it later..." said T-Bone. He pressed a button on a remote, and the tunnel door slid open. He guided the Turbokat inside and landed it.  
  
Soon, they were back inside the garage and in civilian clothes. After the grand tour of the hangar/garage, Jake had shown her to the guest room where she could sleep, and some modern clothes to change into. They were leftovers from when former SK Yolanda alias Shane used to hang around, but she 'had to move away', so Jake said. He was very touchy on the subject, and being the new she-kat in town, Bladea didn't want to anger him over it.  
  
Bladea was fascinated by all the modern technology she'd been shown, and gratefully clothes-shifted out of her dress and cloak and into a T-shirt and jeans. They were more comfortable, plus she'd always hated her old chaffing wardrobe back home.  
  
In the den, Chance was about to turn on the news when they all heard a beeping noise coming from outside. "Burke and Murray.."  
  
"Who're they?" asked Bladea, peering out the window.  
  
"Lowlife pests that dump more trash on our doorstep every few weeks," Jake explained as the trio headed out front.  
  
"Well, we'll just see who gets dumped on this time..." Bladea snickered, her jade green eyes flickering.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Watch.." She pointed a finger at the backing up dumptruck and concentrated.  
  
Murray laughed and stuck his head out of the cab window. "Hey boys, I see you got a new roommate! Here's your welcome present, sweetie!" he taunted, and pulled the release leaver. The dumping mechanism worked about halfway, then halted in midair, and nothing came out. "What the?!"  
  
He and Burke got out and went around to the back. "What yas doin' to da truck?" mumbled Burke. Jake and Chance shrugged.  
  
"THIS!" cried Bladea, snapping her claws. In an instant, all the garbage came crashing down on Burke and Murray, who yelled and growled. Their heads popped up, but were covered in banana peels and the like. The three friends laughed and high-fived. 


End file.
